


x trans male reader one shots

by vibrant_greene



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Human Papyrus (Undertale), Human Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), first fic, oneshots, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrant_greene/pseuds/vibrant_greene
Summary: One-shots about a trans masc reader with Sans and Papyrus, so far I have plans for chapters with UT!Sans, UF!Sans, and US!Papyrus. I will take requests. I do poly shops as well. This is my first fic I’ve ever written, so if you notice anything you think I could improve on, please let me know
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, sans(undertale)/trans male reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Random info dump

The monsters are humans in this. Mostly because I don't know how to write typical romance things, like kissing, with a skeleton, plus I wanted to give then tattoos and that would be much harder to rationalize on bone. UT!Sans(nickname: Comic) is 5’2” reader is taller US!Papyrus(nickname: Stretch) is 6’5” reader is shorter UF!Sans(nickname: Red) is 5’1” reader is taller, however, if you are shorter than the sans heights or taller than the papyrus heights you can alter it to your taste/needs. I only state their heights here because I do characterize the sanses as shorter and the papyruses as taller than the reader and I'm 5'6" which is about average height and I do use their heights in the story but explicit heights are not stated in the stories. Comic does not have tattoos only because he is scared of needles but thinks they are really cool. Stretch has 5 tattoos one of a Chinese dragon down his right bicep, a small honey bottle on his ankle, a deathly hallows symbol on his left shoulder, a stylized skull on his back, and a small trombone on his left forearm. Red has both arm sleeves and three other tattoos, a gaster blaster on his back, an upside-down red heart on his right hip, and a Ravenclaw symbol on his left ankle.


	2. Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes home from work one day and Comic reminds him he’s been wearing transtape for five days and helps him take it off and kisses any of the spots that hurt.

You unlock the door to your apartment to find Sans already asleep on the couch. You smile softly to yourself as you go to hang up your jacket. You walk to the kitchen to put away your leftovers from the day’s meals.

“Hey...” you glance behind you, you see Sans standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey Babe, sleep well?” he nods and yawns, stretching before walking up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, and leaning his head into the back of your hoodie. You lean back a tiny bit and just stand there, basking in his presence. It seems as though he has fallen back asleep leaning against you, so you tap his hand gently to wake him. He starts awake and blinks quickly, looking up at you before realizing where he is, and calms down. You smile down at him, “let’s go to bed Love.” Sans nods and shuffles back to the living room to grab his phone. You head to the bedroom removing your hoodie and t-shirt as Sans walks into the room behind you.

“You’re still wearing the tape, Babe?”

You look back at him, “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Why?”

He walks over to you and takes your hand, “It’s been five days Babe.” 

“Has it really?” He nods and starts leading you to the bathroom, “Can we just do it in the morning? I'm tired, it’s been a long day.”

He gives you the look, “No, let’s get that off you, then we go to sleep, okay?” You pout lightly, but nod and follow him to the restroom. You sit on the edge of the tub as he grabs the removal oil and healing salve out of the cabinet. He kisses your forehead and starts spreading the removal oil on the tape. “This okay?” You nod sleepily. Sans nods kissing your head while he waits for it to soak in and break down the adhesive.

You lean into his hand as he runs his hand through your hair, making sure there aren’t any tangles. “I love you, Sans.”

He smiles, leaning down to kisses you “I love you too, (Y/N).” You kiss back before poking him lightly, “hmm?”

“I think it's soaked in babe.”

He glances down, “So it is. Ready?” You nod as he kneels in front of you, and slowly starts peeling at the edge. You hiss in pain, as a particularly sticky part comes off. Sans pauses for a moment, “You okay babe?”

You nod, “ Yeah, that's just going to leave a welt. And you forgot the healing salve.” He looks down at his hands and then the edge of the tape.

He smacks himself in the forehead lightly, “Fuck, you’re right. I'm sorry Babe.” He grabs the stick of healing balm and applies it gently to where the tape has already been removed. You wince, as he goes over the spots where welts are beginning to form. He continues removing it slowly, applying the salve as he goes, pausing every time you wince. “I'm sorry Love, I know it hurts.” He finishes the first side, then rubs your legs, calming you down and giving you a break. “Half-way done.”

You smile at him, “Thank you for helping me Baby, I really appreciate it.” You take his hand in yours and kiss his palm.

He blushes at your action, “Of course.” He leans up and kisses your cheek. “Ready for your other side?”

You nod “Go for it.” Sans nods and starts peeling off the other side, applying the salve as he goes.

Once he finishes, he makes sure everything is covered in the salve, so it can heal better and faster. Once he’s done with that, he looks up at you, “Is it okay if I kiss all the injured spots? I’ll be gentle.”

“Yeah, go ahead.” You smile at him and run a hand through his hair. He smiles back as he sits up and gently starts kissing all of the spots on your chest. You wince as he kisses a particularly sensitive spot.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, that spot just hurt more.”

He nods and rubs your thighs, “My boyfriend is so handsome,” he smiles leaning up and kissing you, “so amazing and sexy.” He smiles and kisses all over your face.  
You smile and laugh softly as you stand up, taking his hand. You pull him to his feet, “C’mon, let’s go to bed. We’re both exhausted.” He nods, following you back to the room. You walk to the closet and finish undressing down to your boxers; stealing one of Sans’ hoodies and putting it on. You turn around to see Sans already in bed, in just a white t-shirt and boxers. You walk over to the bed and crawl under the covers to lay next to him.

“Feeling okay Love?” Sans moves under your arm, wrapping his arms around your waist and lying his head on your chest, careful to avoid any of the injuries. 

You nod and shift to your side, to wrap your arms around him, “Yeah, just exhausted. What about you? How are you feeling?” You kiss the top of his head.

“Amazing, now that you are here.” He grins up at you.

You smile back, “And before that?”

He shrugs, “Meh, work was no more shitty than usual. Took a nap as soon as I got home.”  
You nod and kiss him, “We should sleep. We both have work in the morning.”  
Sans nods yawning, “Yeah, good idea Babe, goodnight (Y/N).”

“Goodnight Sans.”

And you both fell asleep, just like that, holding each other close the whole night.


End file.
